The Time Travelers
Recap This How I Met Your Mother episode began with Future Ted explaining to his kids that in April 2013, he and their mother basically couldn't be more different. And Barney tried to convince him to go to Robots vs. Wrestlers Legends, but future versions of themselves showed up with arguments for and against it. "20 years from now" Barney brought in "20 years from now" Ted who vouched for how epic it would be, but "20 hours from now" Ted showed up with a hangover, brace on his wrist, and cough from smoking. Then came in "20 minutes from now" Barney, who made them wait until Coat Check Girl (Jayma Mays) walked in. Ted always meant to get her number and didn't, and so he approached her at the bar, but "20 months from now" Coat Check Girl stopped him—two versions: either he'd get sick of her or she'd get sick of him. It was doomed either way. "Has it ever gone any other way?" Future Coat Check Girl asked. Meanwhile, Marshall invented a cocktail, the Minnesota Tidal Wave, but when Lily ordered it for him, Carl identified it as the Robin Scherbatsky because Robin had been ordered it so much. At first Marshall challenged her to a dance-off, but Lily brought up his dancer's hip. So he turned to the childish act of writing on the bathroom wall, and then she seemingly did the same. But when he went into the ladies' room, he found a long apology on the wall, one that kept him in there long enough that he had to hide in a stall when women walked in. And then when women caught him in there, Carl did name something after him—a guy being creepy. In the end, Marshall and Robin did have their dance-off. Then, Ted decided to leave and was surprised Barney didn't stop him. But Barney told him the Minnesota Tidal Wave was five years ago. He was all alone, with a lone ticket to Robots vs. Wrestlers because everyone else was busy. Future Ted said if he could relive that night, he wouldn't go to Robots vs. Wrestlers. He'd go home, then to Lily and Marshall's and see Marvin, and then to Barney and Robin and watch them fight about wedding plans. But what he'd do first would be would be to run to their mother's place and tell her they were going to meet in 45 days and fall in love. But he was there because he wanted the extra 45 days or even an extra 45 seconds before her boyfriend punched him in the face because he loved her and always would until the end of his days and beyond. Then back at the bar all of the teds and Barney's are seen harmonizing to billy Joel's "for the longest time" Continuity *Time Travel is already known to exist within the show. ( ) *Coat Check Girl appeared in . *Barney, Lily and Marshall went to see "Robots Vs Wrestlers" in . *Future Ted says that it was a "cold, April night". Since Ted meets the mother 45 days from that night, and since Barney and Robin's Wedding is on May 25, it would make that night April 11, 2013. Gallery The Time Travelers 1.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Allusions and Outside References Music *The Longest Time - Other Notes *This is Carl's first episode since at the beginning of Season 7. *Similarly, the Coat Check Girl is returning for the first time since Season 1's . *It is revealed that The Mother is currently dating some guy named Louis and living in West 115th street Apartment 7A Guests * - Coat Check Girl *Joe Nieves - Carl MacLaren *Louis Ferrigno Jr. - Louis *Jennifer Birmingham - Woman Podcast Reception Donna Bowman of gave the episode a B+.She said, "The Time Travelers begins as a farcical fantasy, with Ted and Barney surrounded by future versions of themselves offering different advice about how to handle the next few hours. In twenty years, Twenty-Years-From-Now Barney and Twenty-Years-From-Now Ted promise, the events of that night would make a fantastic memory. The promise of still telling stories about the night the two of them went to see Robots Vs. Wrestlers: Legends would be worth all the pain that might occur in the immediate aftermath … pain from a wicked hangover and a sprained wrist, Twenty-Hours-From-Now Ted warns (or the embarrassment of spilling spaghetti on yourself, or even ordering spaghetti in an Irish bar, Twenty-Minutes-From-Now Barney portends).http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-time-travelers,95388/ References External Links Time Travelers Time Travelers